1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a universal serial bus (USB) control system and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a USB control system using a plurality of wireless USB modules and a method of driving the USB control system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Different protocols for establishing a network connection between short-distance electronic devices such as various audio/video (A/V) devices, personal computers and portable phones, are currently being developed. For example, a wireless LAN using a 2.4 GHz band and a 5 GHz band, and Bluetooth using a 2.4 GHz band may be used to establish a network connection between such electronic devices.
Short-distance wireless techniques, such as an ultra wide band (UWB) technique, may be utilized to support high speed transmission between electronic devices. A UWB technique may utilize a frequency band of about 3.1 GHz to about 10.6 GHz.
Because wireless communication techniques such as a UWB technique eliminates wires and cables, wireless communication techniques are currently being developed for use with universal serial bus (USB) systems. However, implementing a wireless technique for USB systems results in a lower data transfer speed when compared to a wired USB system.